This Is Life
by IvyRoseConlon
Summary: Horrible at writing reviews, all I gotta say is The Beginning doesn't always equal The End. Please R&R!


OK so its tarts off like a mushy story but read on...the Beginning doesnt always equal the end...

(P.S. I dont own Mush or Spot or any of the other Newsies ok??)

* * *

She was too busy looking behind her that she didn't notice the boy she was about to run into.

He was too busy looking at the goods in the store to notice he girl about to hit him.

And then it happened.

"I'm sorry goil, is youse alright?"

She nodded at him "I wasn't looking."

He smiled at her, for she had a pretty face, and said "The names Mush."

"I'm Lina," She replied smiling back at him noticing his handsome face and to die for body.

Looking up and seeing stars, Mush reliezed the time and wondered what a preety girl like her was doing out so late. "What's a pretty goil like youse doin out so late?"

Lina froze at the question and looked down at the ground. After a few minuets of silence she finally answered, "Don't wanna go home," as quietly as she could.

When she finally looked up at him, Mush noticed the pain and sorrow in her eyes and realized what home held for her. Mush knew a lot of boys who had bad homes, and had seen the look in so many eyes at the lodge. He could only imagine what hers held for her.

Sympathetic, Mush asked her to walk with him around Central Park.

* * *

They stood outside her door and Lina looked at Mush with a grateful smile. "Thanks for the walk," she said. Mush opened his mouth to reply but the words never had a chance to come out because from inside the door a loud crash, a scream and harsh words were heard.

Lina turned her head towards the door and fear filled her eyes. She was late, her father was angry and her mother was on the receiving end. Mush was filled with concern and took her hand. "Come with me," he whispered.

She gave him a slight nod and Mush walked her to the lodge. They stood outside and she looked at the door. "This is my home." Mush told her. "Don't worry Kloppman won't turn you away. I'm sure he will be able to find a place for you."

He opened the door and ushered her inside. Kloppman looked up from what he was doing and was only slightly surprised to see a girl trailing behind Mush. Mush leaned on the desk and said softly to Kloppman, "She can't go home tonight, Kloppman."

Kloppman looked into his eyes and saw her story. Mush's eyes were full of concern and sadness, and for the first time Kloppman saw a hint of rage in them. Kloppman nodded and said "Of course." Mush smiled and thanked him. Mush told Lina to follow him and he took her upstairs.

Racetrack, Jack, Skittery and Crutchy were sitting at the table playing a game while Bumlets, Specs, Kid Blink and the others lunged around on their bunks. They all looked up when Mush walked in and Racetrack said, "Heya Mush, glad to see your still alive! Wanna play?" Just as those words came out his (and almost all the boys) jaw hung open as Lina stepped out from behind Mush.

After a moment of shock, they remembered to take off their hats, after that commotion Mush introduced her. "Bois, this is Lina. She's bunkin with us tonight." Some one let out a low, soft whistle and Mush shot them a look of such anger that the boy quickly shut his mouth and looked very sheepish.

"Hey Jack," Mush said and Jack looked at him curiously, "is that mattress still in the extra room?"

Jack nodded, "But it needs sheets 'n stuff. Hey Boots do you mind grabbin' some sheets and a pillow for the nice young lady." Boots said yes and hurried off to get what was requested. Lina blushed at the fact that the boys were doing so much to help her.

When Boots came back, Jack took the stuff and walked to the extra room with Mush and Lina following. Jack and Mush made the bed and Jack made a slight bow to Lina and walked off. Mush said to Lina, "I hope your comfortable. If you need me just call, ok?"

"I will," Lina responded and as Mush turned to go she said, "Thank you."

Mush smiled and said, "No problem."

* * *

The night air was shattered by a scream. Mush bolted up in his bunk and looked around trying to determine the source of the scream. He heard the scream again and jumped out of his bed and ran to the room where Lina was, Jack and Race following shortly behind.

Mush threw open the door and was at Lina's side in a flash. She was crying and Mush cradled her to his chest. She silently sobbed into his chest and he moved onto the bed and pulled her into his lap. He stroked her hair and gently rocked her.

When she was done, Lina looked up and saw who was holding her and shoved him away, hard. Jack, who was watching from the doorway, tensed as he watched the hurt creep into Mush's eyes and Racetrack, touched his arm and told him to stay calm.

Lina pulled her knees up to her chest and regarded Mush with cold eyes. Not understanding, Mush kneeled at her side and said. "Lina, it's me, Mush."

"I know who you are are." Lina responded coldly. "Thank you now please get out." Mush stood up and walked to the door. He stood there and looked back, Lina had repositioned her herself on the bed. She was leaning against the wall, her head down and her hair spilling down over her face. One leg was tucked underneath her and the other outstretched and exposed. On the inner side of her thigh, was a dark blue bruise.

Mush closed the door and shuddered with anger. He looked up and saw the concerned faces of his friends. Mush gave them a weak smile and feigned a yawn and stretched. "Boy, I'm tired. Gunna turn in." At that, all the boys returned to their bunks and soon most were asleep.

Mush lay in his bunk and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't blame her for pushing him away but that didn't stop it from stinging. That night Mush tossed and turned and got hardly any sleep.

After Mush had showered and dressed, he went to Lina's room and saw that she was already awake and dressed. She was looking out the window and barely noticed Mush. She turned and saw him, almost jumping out of her skin.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." Mush apologized.

Lina gave him a weak smile and said "Thank you so much for letting me stay here tonight but I should be going home."

Mush opened his mouth to protest but Lina cut him off, "I'm just going to go home."

"At least let me walk you there."

"No…Thank you. I can do this on my own." She smiled and gave Mush a soft kiss on the cheek and walked out. His heart sinking and unable to move, Mush watched her walk away.

"Heya Mush, been quiet today." Jack said as he handed him a bottle of beer. Mush was on the roof looking out across the town. Mush took the bottle and took a big gulp of the warming liquid.

"Don't beat yourself up, Mush. She was bound and determined to go home no way you could have stopped her." Jack said in hopes of cheering Mush up.

"I could have at least said something," Mush replied sulkily.

Jack sighed and took a sip of his own beer and patted the other on the back. "Why don't you come downstairs? Racetrack has been itchen to play a came of cards ever since he got home."

Mush took a long swig of his beer and complied to Jack and followed him downstars and played poker with the other boys.

* * *

He stared at the headline. His jaw hung open and it felt as if a knife pierced his heart. The headline stared at him, mocking him.

**Mother and Daughter Found Murdered, Husband Suspected.**

Tears stung his eyes but Mush refused to let them go, he refused to cry. The boys were silent and stared at Mush. Mush dropped the pape and walked out of the courtyard. Blink stepped forward to follow him and Jack stopped him. "I think he needs to be alone."

Mush sat down on his bunk, think of her and how her let her go. It was his fault. He closed his eyes and all he could see was her back as she watched her walk away. The tears started to flow and Mush was filled with sadness and self-hatred. He stood up and punched the post of his bed so hard his knuckles bled. Ignoring the pain and the blood that was flowing from the wound, he just kept hitting the post.

* * *

Sooooooo....what do you guys think?????? Theres a button you can click to let me know!!! Please click it????


End file.
